A wind farm may include a plurality of wind turbines spread over a specified geographic region, which may be located on land or offshore. Wind turbines convert wind energy to electricity for distribution, such as through a power grid. Wind turbines are manufactured in a wide range of vertical and horizontal axis types. Conventional horizontal axis turbines typically include a rotor component that include blades for converting wind energy to low speed rotational energy; a generator component, which may include control electronics; and a structural support component, which may include a tower and rotor yaw mechanism.
The power produced by a wind farm may vary on any given day based on the wind speed and constancy. Furthermore, the efficiency of wind turbines can decrease over time due to wear, aging of components, and so forth. Accordingly, determining the amount of power expected to be produced on any given day, and controlling the wind turbines accordingly, can be challenging.